


All For Love

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in an alternate universe where Planet Vegeta was not destroyed along with the Saiyan race. Bulla, the Saiyan Princess was infected with a poison causing her to deteriorate rapidly. Can General Kakarot save his lady love from death given a very limited time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

"I'm sorry, King Vegeta. But the Princess seems to be infected with some kind of a poison that is really strong, it proved to be resistant even to the strongest antidote I have here."

Kakarot flinched when he heard what the doctor had said to the king. He then looked at Princess Bulla who had now fallen asleep after the doctor gave her an injection to relieve her of her pain. She was still sweating profusely though, and her skin is flushed.

The Princess had been infected with an unknown illness after the inhabitants from Planet Aria came to conquer Planet Vegeta a few days ago. The Arians were a strong alien race, and the Saiyans did have difficulty fighting them and driving them away from Planet Vegeta. They succeeded though, but one of the aliens managed to sneak into the castle, where Princess Bulla was. Princess Bulla fought, but she was easily overpowered when she was hit and wounded by the alien's stray arrow in her left arm, but before the alien savage managed to kill the Princess, Kakarot appeared and came to her aid. Upon seeing his beloved Princess wounded and bloody, he became enraged and killed the alien intruder almost instantly. However, before the alien finally died, he said one thing which made Kakarot worry. The arrow which had hit the Princess had been poisoned and infected, which means that the Princess will also become infected with whatever that is in the arrow since she had been hit.

True enough, Princess Bulla's health began to deteriorate at a fast rate in the succeeding days. She suddenly fell ill and her temperature is very high that she began to develop chills and convulsions. She also became very weak, to the point that she could not even get out of her bed on her own. As the days passed, the Princess also complained of the extreme pain she felt in her entire body, and she also began to cough up and vomit blood. The King summoned all the doctors in Planet Vegeta but unfortunately, no one is able to cure the Princess of her ailment.

"The Princess is going to die in three days."

Everyone turned to the one who spoke. Kakarot recognized it as the old Saiyan woman who used to work in the palace. All of them were baffled as to how she managed to enter the Princess' chamber, when she wasn't even there a few moments ago.

"What did you say?!" King Vegeta bellowed as he approached the woman.

"The Princess is going to die in three days. An Arian is responsible for giving her the poison which caused her illness, and the poison is very strong that it can kill someone in a matter of days." The woman spoke again, shocking everyone.

Kakarot shook his head in disbelief. "No.. No. You must be mistaken. The Princess cannot die.." He said as his fists clenched tightly.

"I can never be mistaken, Saiyan warrior. Do you not see how the Princess' health deteriorated so fast? She only has three days to live, before the poison finally consumes her."

Kakarot fell on his knees and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. At that moment, he didn't care anymore if the other Saiyans or if the King himself saw that he was acting weak. He felt distressed, his beloved Princess is going to die and leave him and there's nothing he can do to save her.

"No... No... That can't be true... Not her..." He whimpered as his fingernails pierced through his palms, drawing blood.

"I apologize, Saiyan warrior, but it is true. The Princess is dying. However, there is a way to help her, but it might not work as well. The time is too short." The woman spoke again.

"What?! What is it? Tell me what needs to be done and I'll do it!" Kakarot said frantically while the others, including the King, anticipated the woman's next words.

"You must destroy the maker of the poison and get the antidote from her blood. That is the only way the Princess could be cured."

"But... The one who shot her with the infected arrow is dead.. I killed him.." Kakarot said.

"Saiyan warrior, the one responsible for infecting the Princess is not the one who made this poison. This poison is made by an Arian witch using her blood as one of its ingredients. That is why the only antidote for this is the blood of the Arian witch herself. You will have to kill that witch and obtain her blood to cure the Princess, but I am afraid you are out of time. Only three days left and the Princess is going to perish."

"Three days is more than enough. There is still time." Kakarot said, determination in his voice. He slowly stood up and walked towards the sick Princess.

"General Kakarot, how are you expecting to make it in three days? We have seen the power of the Arian race. They gave us a tough battle and they fought evenly against us. You might be able to retrieve the antidote but you might not make it in three days." The Princess' brother, Prince Trunks, said.

Kakarot stroked the Princess' cheek and felt her cold skin. "I will do everything I can to do it and save Princess Bulla's life, Prince Trunks. Even if it kills me." Kakarot replied.

"Very well, Kakarot. I commend you for your courage and nobility. Tonight, you and your team will leave to pay Planet Aria a visit. And I'm counting on you." King Vegeta finally decided.

Kakarot nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. I will do everything to save the Princess." He replied as he bowed before the King. Then turned to look back at the sleeping Princess. His heart cringed and his chest constricted when he took note of her pale appearance as well as her labored breathing. He took her hand in his and almost shivered because of the coldness of her skin. A few tears escaped his eyes as he looked at her intently.

I will save you, Princess. I will do everything in my power to save your life. I will not let you die. I love you, and I don't know what I would do without you, so please, just hang on in there. Hang on in there, my love, and please wait for me...


	2. Fight For Love

Princess Bulla stirred and opened her eyes, and winced when she felt pain in her body upon trying to move. "K-Kara..." She called to her lady in waiting who sat by her bed.

Kara became alert at once when she saw that the Princess was already awake. "Princess! Don't move and just get some rest! I know it's painful for you to move!" She said as she took the small basin and placed it under the Princess' chin.

Princess Bulla coughed and vomited blood on the basin. Kara noticed that the Princess vomited more blood this time. She patted the Princess' back gently and wiped the Princess' mouth of blood with the small towel placed on the bedside table. Afterwards, Kara helped the Princess to lie back down and pulled the blanket up to her neck when she noticed that Princess Bulla is shivering once more.

"K-Kara, where is Kakarot?" The Princess asked in a soft voice.

"General Kakarot left to get the antidote for your ailment, Princess." Kara replied.

"I want to see him, even for one last time..." Princess Bulla whispered.

"Oh Princess! Please do refrain from speaking those words! General Kakarot will save your life. We all trust him and we are all counting on him. Please don't die, my lady. Please wait for him. It will break our hearts as well as the general's if you die." Kara said, getting tearful because of what the Princess said.

Princess Bulla shook her head as she tried to smile. "I desire nothing more than to see my Kakarot now. I know that I do not have that long to live, my only wish is for him to return before I finally go.." Then she looked out her window as she thought of Kakarot, her beloved Saiyan warrior.

Please return, my love. And please do make it quick. I want to see you, feel you and kiss you before I perish...

Meanwhile, Kakarot and his team had already landed on Planet Aria where they were greeted by a bunch of Arians who reacted aggressively upon seeing them. Kakarot wasted no time and turned into a Super Saiyan and killed almost all the enemies in just one blow. However, more and more of the alien enemies came to fight them, and Kakarot noticed that the enemies kept getting stronger and stronger that they had such difficulty facing and fighting the Arian troops.

It was already half of the first day when they managed to reach the witch's lair. Only a day and a half is left for Kakarot and his team to get the antidote and return back to Planet Vegeta to save the Princess. They were once again greeted by alien savages who proved to be no match for them, but the Saiyans were having difficulty fighting because one, they were fewer in number, and two, they were getting tired and drained.

"General Kakarot, go and proceed to the witch's cave. Leave us here to take care of these aliens!" One of his team members said to him.

Kakarot nodded, though he did not want to leave his team by themselves. He knew time is running out and he didn't have any idea as to how strong the witch is, so he didn't know how long would it take him to fight her and finally defeat her.

Kakarot stayed on his guard and continued walking until he reached a cave hidden among the huge tree roots. He blasted the roots away and continued walking until he heard a laughing sound. He followed the sound until he reached a vast room where a big television like device was. His heart cringed when he saw the dying Princess Bulla on the screen.

"I knew you would come, Saiyan." A voice spoke, startling him.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" He bellowed. He prepared himself as the witch slowly came into view.

"Look, Saiyan. Look at your Princess. She is dying and there is nothing you can do to save her life." The witch taunted as she cackled.

Kakarot clenched his fists. "No! I will not let the Princess die! You will pay for what you have done to her!" He snarled.

"Don't act too rash, Saiyan. I know you need my blood to cure your precious Princess. Let me tell you this. You will gladly get what you want once you defeat me. But I doubt that you will make it just in time. Only a day and a half is left." The witch said menacingly as an aura began to build around her.

Kakarot, who was still in his Super Saiyan form, powered up. "We'll see about that." He said.

The fight started. Kakarot was a bit startled to find out that the witch is a lot more powerful than what he expected, but he would not give up until he kills and defeats her. He would fight up to his last breath, just to save the one he loves from dying.

"Look closely Saiyan. The poison is rapidly consuming your Princess. Tomorrow at sunrise, she is sure to die." The witch taunted him. It was already the morning of the second day.

Kakarot looked at the screen and saw Princess Bulla couging up blood while her body trembled violently. Her lady in waiting was assisting her and it pained him to see her in such state. He wished he could be there for her, but he needs to do something to save her. "Princess... Just hang on.."

Kakarot is already getting tired while the witch seemed to grow more powerful as time passed. But he would not accept defeat. If there is one to die in this fight, it's her and not him. And he is doing this all for the one he loved the most.

"Prepare to die and join your Princess, Saiyan warrior!" The witch screamed as she charged up a powerful energy ball and threw it at Kakarot.

Kakarot tried to push it back. "No.. If there's anyone dying today, it's you!" He screamed as he powered up while trying to push the energy ball away from him and back to the evil witch. It seemed as if her energy hasn't decreased at all, while his is draining at a very fast rate.

That's when he looked back at the screen and saw the Princess' agonizing state. She was now lying in her bed and her skin is very pale while a small amount of blood trickled at the side of her mouth. She was also convulsing while her maidservant tried to relieve her of her pain.

"K-Kakarot..." His chest constricted when he heard her call him in a pained and weak voice.

"My Lady, please hold on. General Kakarot must be on his way back here..." He heard the lady in waiting say to Princess Bulla.

"K-Kakarot... I... I want to see him... Even for one last time..." Princess Bulla said once more as she coughed up blood.

"No! I will not let you die, Princess!" Kakarot screamed as a single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. He felt a sudden surge of power within him and he released a loud scream as he let his newfound powers consume him. Soon, he managed to push the energy blast away from him while the witch was now struggling to stop it from being sent back to her.

"Impossible... You're almost drained. How could you..."

"I will never let my Princess die. I will do everything that I can to save her from dying, even if it kills me!" Kakarot screamed as he charged up his own attack and fed it with his power. The energy blast was sent back to the witch and the last thing that Kakarot heard were her screams of pain before a huge smoke that came from the blast enveloped the whole area.

Kakarot collapsed on his knees, breathing hard. When the smoke cleared, he saw the witch's body all bruised and bloody lying far across from him. Kakarot wasted no time and searched for a vacant bottle where he could put her blood: the antidote and cure for Princess Bulla's illness. Once he did what must be done, he looked back up at the screen, where the sick Princess could still be viewed.

"I'm coming Princess, just hang on in there..."


	3. Is It Too Late?

"Princess! Oh, Princess! Please wait a little more! General Kakarot is on his way back here! One of his team members contacted King Vegeta and informed him of their success!" Kara said frantically as she watched over the now very weak Princess Bulla.

Princess Bulla tried to smile then winced. "K-Kakarot is coming back?"

"Yes, Your Majesty! He is coming back with the antidote to save you!" Kara replied as tears fell on her eyes. She had been very close and faithful to the Princess that it also pains her to see the Princess in a dying state.

Princess Bulla said nothing as she huddled in her blankets. Her body is shivering and trembling violently, and she also did not want to change positions because even a little movement caused her intense pain.

Kakarot... Please hurry my love... My only wish is to see you, and hold you... Even for one last time before I go...

"General Kakarot, only three hours are left before sunrise. I'm afraid we might not be able to make it in time. The Arians have destroyed our spacepods. We still have to fix them and it would take us about a day to be able to do so." One of the Saiyans in Kakarot's team informed him.

"No!" Kakarot punched the ground in frustration, and blood flowed in between his fingers. "Is there no other way to travel back at a fast rate?!" He asked frantically.

"I'm afraid there's no other way, sir." His teammate shook his head sadly.

"But the Princess... She needs me... I have to save her.. I have to..." Kakarot said as tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his face. His teammates looked at him sadly, they knew how much Kakarot loved the Princess with all his heart. It was a love affair which is not a secret to the King and to the Royal Family anymore. The King despised of it at first, but when Kakarot proved himself to be worthy of the Princess' love many times by bravely serving the King and protecting the planet, King Vegeta did not object to it anymore.

"General, I found this lone space pod in the abandoned Arian palace! Go and try to see if this will work."

Kakarot looked at his teammate who spoke. He felt a slight relief upon hearing what the Saiyan said. He smiled slightly and walked over to the space pod his teammate spoke of. He tried pressing on the controls and much to his delight, it is indeed working.

"Go and leave now, General. We will follow you back after we get our space pods fixed! You must go now, Princess Bulla needs you!"

Kakarot boarded the space pod at once and pressed the controls, directing it to head to Planet Vegeta. He looked at his teammates and smiled at them after thanking them. They have all been loyal to him and served him well. He made a mental note to himself that when all this is over, he will talk to the King about this and ask for a commendation for his team.

I'm coming, Princess... 

"Bulla! Bulla, can you hear me?!"

Princess Bulla opened her eyes and saw her brother, Prince Trunks as well as their father, King Vegeta standing by her bedside and looking at her. "F-Father... Trunks..."

"Bulla, just hold on! I know General Kakarot is coming, I know he's on his way back here! You will be saved, for he has the antidote with him!" Prince Trunks said frantically as he held his sister's hand.

"When all this is over, I will allow you to marry the general and live with him. After all, he had proven himself worthy of your love." King Vegeta said.

Princess Bulla smiled but did not speak a word. Then she coughed up blood once more, while her faithful maidservant patted her back gently. Everyone was silent in the room and only the ticking of the clock could be heard. Princess Bulla's breathing became more labored as time passed, and by now, everyone feared the worst. Kakarot might not be able to make it on time.

"Father, only ten minutes is left before sunrise.. I'm afraid the general might be too late." Prince Trunks said as he turned away from his dying sister. He did not want to watch and see her die.

King Vegeta clenched his fists and didn't say a word. They were almost losing all hope when they heard the sound of a landing space pod outside the palace.

Kara stood up, tears flowing from her eyes. "It's the general! Princess, General Kakarot is back! He made it!"

Both the Prince and the King turned towards the door and pretty soon, Kakarot appeared. He was still in his Super Saiyan form, and his battle armor was partly damaged. He was holding a bottle filled with red liquid in his hand and he raised it for everyone in the room to see.

"I have it! I have the antidote, Princess!" He cried as he rushed towards Princess Bulla to give her the antidote.

When he reached the Princess at last, he stopped in his tracks. Princess Bulla had stopped shivering though blood still trickled down the side of her mouth. She appeared paler and her eyes were closed. Kakarot felt as if icy water was thrown upon his back when he tried to feel for her energy signal but instead felt none.

"P-Princess..." He called out to her softly.

Both the King and Prince also noticed that there was something wrong, for they too failed to feel the Princess' energy signal or her life force.

Kakarot fell on his knees beside the Princess. He stroked her cheek. "Princess, I am here now... Please wake up.."

She didn't budge.

Kakarot opened the bottle filled with the antidote. "I have the antidote with me, Princess. I told you I wouldn't let you die. Please wake up..." He called once more.

Still, there was no response from her.

Kakarot felt his eyes stinging as heavy tears flowed from them and rolled down his cheeks at once. Kara was already crying on one side of the room while the King and the Prince both had a dark look on their faces. Right there and then, they knew that the worst had already happened.

Kakarot was late.

Princess Bulla did not make it.

Kakarot scooped the Princess' limp body in his arms and rocked back and forth as he buried his face in her neck and cried, his tears leaking on her skin.

"Princess..." He said, his voice thick with anguish as he cried. Sobs racked his body and he didn't care anymore if the King or the Prince could see his weak side. He had lost the one he loved and the pain he felt was unbearable, it was almost too much for him.

King Vegeta approached the bereaved warrior. "Kakarot, I admire you for your courage and dedication, but the Princess is not with us anymore." He swallowed, for he felt really uncomfortable upon saying those words. He wanted to cry because of what happened to one of his children but as much as possible, King Vegeta is trying to get a hold of himself. He is the King, and kings aren't supposed to cry and shed tears.

"Tomorrow, we will hold a memorial for the Princess.." King Vegeta said as he slowly left the room, with Prince Trunks following him. Kara also went out, leaving Kakarot to grieve and lament for his lost love.

"Why did you leave me, Princess? Where would I be now that you are gone? I love you, and you are my only reason for living. Without you, I don't know what I'll do.." He said as he continued to cry. Tears blinded his eyes as he hugged the Princess close to him. He then looked at her pale face, making him cry more tears as he did so.

Then all of a sudden, he felt something.

Kakarot looked at the Princess once more. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he felt something from her. It seemed like a faint energy signal.

Energy signal?

Kakarot placed two fingers at the side of her neck and was surprised to feel a very faint and weak pulse. The Princess is still alive! However her energy signal and pulse are too weak that he almost did not feel it a while ago.

Kakarot's heart was beating fast as he took the bottle filled with antidote and opened the Princess' mouth. He made her drink some of the antidote from the bottle. Then he wiped away the few drops that trickled at the side of her mouth. He laid her gently back on the bed, and waited.

Much to his surprise and delight, her eyes fluttered a few moments after she had taken the antidote. She opened them, and smiled when she saw him by her bedside.

"K-Kakarot... You came back..." She said as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

He placed his hand above hers. "Yes, Princess. I am here now." He said to her.

Princess Bulla frowned when she saw the tears flowing out of his eyes. "Why are you crying, my love?" She asked as she wiped them away.

Kakarot smiled at her. "Nothing.. I was just happy."

Princess Bulla looked at him, confused. "Happy? Because of what?"

"Because I was able to save the one I love the most. Because you are alive and in a matter of days, you are going to get better and be cured at last." He answered as he cupped her face. "I love you, Princess. You mean everything to me." He said, his voice full of emotion.

Princess Bulla smiled back at him. "I love you too, Kakarot. Your love saved me from death, and I thank you for that. I am happy and very lucky to have someone like you. I love you... So much." She replied as Kakarot closed the distance between them and kissed her lips.


End file.
